


Доисторическая АУ: неолит, Европа

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Доисторическая АУшка, действие происходит за тысячу-две лет до Стоунхеджа. Охотник Питер был послан поймать обвиняемого в убийстве, но неожиданно для себя проникается к нему сочувствием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доисторическая АУ: неолит, Европа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prehistoric White Collar AU: Neolithic Europe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102924) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Питер шел по следу беглеца весь день, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в суровую каменистую страну. Низко нависшие серые облака грозили снегопадом, но пока было тихо; следы четко отпечатались на припорошенных снегом листьях между группками низкорослых деревьев. Он сдерживал рвавшихся вперед собак и часто оглядывался, отслеживая изменение ветра и вкуса воздуха. Он прожил в этой горной стране всю жизнь и хорошо знал, как быстро шторма поглощают горы стеной снегопада и воем ветра.

Порой до него доносился запах дыма с отдаленных ферм или лагерей охотников. Здесь было холодно; Питер ощущал мороз даже в тяжелой меховой накидке и высоких ботинках. Он невольно пожалел беглеца. В этих местах тяжело было быть одному и в бегах, особенно зимой.

Но это всё не отменяло того, что задачей Питера было привести его назад – или, если не поймает живым, оставить его кости лежать на каменистом склоне холма. Этот человек, Нил, был вором и убийцей.

За годы Питер участвовал в нескольких подобных облавах. Это было неприятно, но порой необходимо. Люди нечасто нарушали законы тесно связанного сообщества горных долин, но когда это происходило, Питер был одним из тех, кого вызывали старейшины и жрецы; большие, сильные, хорошие охотники, люди, которым можно доверить неприятное дело.

Питер разговаривал с Нилом всего раз, но знал его историю. Маленькие деревушки и разбросанные тут и там фермы были прочно связаны кровными, брачными и торговыми узами, и все были у всех на слуху. И история Нила была трагической. Его семья состояла в основном из неудачников и изгнанников. Ребенком он единственный выжил в пожаре, убившем всю его семью и уничтожавшем ферму. Его послали жить с дальними родичами матери в качестве воспитанника, но он сбежал – заявив, что они били его и морили голодом, что, судя по тому, что Питер слышал о той семье, вполне могло оказаться правдой. Годами он выживал, очарованием пробираясь на отдаленные фермы, оставаясь ненадолго и исчезая прежде чем накопится слишком много неудобных вопросов. Когда это не получалось, он крал необходимое для выживания – и, судя по тому, что слышал Питер, и не необходимое – тоже.

Питер знал это в основном по слухам, потому что через какое-то время о Ниле прокатилась дурная слава. О нем шептались в долине и предупреждали отдаленные фермы: берегитесь дикого мальчишку, который живет в лесу, крадет, лжет, и, возможно, делает и что похуже. Его обвиняли в каждем пропавшем предмете, как бы ни невероятно это было. Рассказывали, что он угрожает людям, и нападает на них, ходили даже слухи, что он сам поджег дом своей семьи и убил их всех –по мнению Питера, жестокое обвинение против ребенка.

Как бы то ни было, в конце концов его поймали – Питер и поймал, выследив мальчишку с помощью собак и терпения охотника. Питер никогда не забудет, каким подавленным был Нил, когда его наконец поймали. Он оказался парнишкой лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, небольшого роста, с падающими на лицо спутанными волосами. 

– Я устал убегать, – просто сказал он и протянул руки, чтобы их связали. Вопреки всему, Питеру было жаль его; такая жизнь, когда никому нельзя рассказать правду о себе или задержаться где-то достаточно надолго, чтобы завести друзей, должна была быть несчастливым и одиноким существованием для ребенка. 

Родичи не стали говорить за него и не взяли за него ответственность. В этой суровой горной стране, где жизнь и смерть ходили рядом, преступления наказывались по всей строгости, какими бы ни были причины. Старейшины колебались между изгнанием – скорее всего, смертным приговором для кого-то столь юного – или испытанием, указавшим бы волю богов, которое почти всегда было смертельным. В конце концов за него неожиданно вступился старик, владелец фермы, где в последний раз жил Нил. Очевидно, он очаровал их больше, чем ожидал Питер… в частности, младшую дочь старика, Кейт, примерно ровесницу Нила. Они готовы были взять его воспитанником.

Все это произошло больше десяти лет назад. Позже Питер слышал, что Нил женился на Кейт и остепенился. Но люди все равно говорили, что он ничему не научился, что дурная кровь семьи еще проявит себя, что преступления молодости доказали, что от него добра не жди.

А теперь Кейт была мертва, и Питеру снова приказали поймать Нила, так что, похоже, в итоге они оказались правы.

Погода портилась. Ближайшие холмы скрылись за пеленой снегопада. _Вернуться или продолжать?_ спросил себя Питер. Потом он снова уловил запах дыма и улыбнулся. Он подошел очень близко к системе пещер, где прятался Нил десять лет назад. Гоняясь за ним тогда, Питер обнаружил там запасы воды и других припасов. Следы будто бы повернули в сторону, так что, возможно, там укрылся одинокий охотник или путешественник, но Питер так не считал. Он оставил след, который, казалось, направлялся обратно в долину, и пошел напрямик.

Когда он достиг устья ближайшей пещеры, из низких серых туч начинали сыпаться первые снежинки. Запах дыма усиливался, но ему пришлось шагнуть в пещеру, чтобы заметить отблеск костра; у входа была натянута шкура, чтобы скрыть огонь от посторонних глаз, и это сказало ему, кто внутри.

– Ты выглядишь замерзшим, – послышался откуда-то голос Нила. Он стал ниже, голос мужчины, а не подростка, но все еще узнаваемый. – Проходи. Грейся.

Питер осторожно шагнул внутрь. Он оставил арбалет в футляре, но опустил руку на рукоятку каменного ножа на поясе. Он никогда не верил в истории о жестокости Нила, но даже самый миролюбивый человек мог стать опасным, будучи загнан в угол. В любом случае, собаки –лучшая защита, чем нож.

… только вот Нил умудрился мгновенно очаровать собак кусками мяса. Скоро они уже ели у него из рук, в буквальном смысле слова. Питер вздохнул. Надо было ожидать. Наверняка Нил не единожды встречался со злыми собаками фермеров во времена жизни в бегах, и мастерски умел их успокаивать.

– Давай, раздевайся, – сказал Нил. Он выглядел куда более расслабленным, чем имел на то право беглец, и был одет исключительно в пару штанов. Голый до пояса и босиком, он явно не собирался выбегать под снег.

Питер помедлил.

Нил махнул на устье пещеры. Темнело, поднимался ветер, снег валил гуще. 

– Ты правда хочешь быть там? Садись, грейся, ешь.

Над костром жарился кролик, а на углях упревал котелок с кашей. У Питера заурчало в желудке. Нил усмехнулся, словно добившись своего.

– Я не ожидал гостеприимства, – признал Питер, стряхивая снег с ботинок. Укрывая огонь от чужих глаз, шкура в устье пещеры также блокировала большую часть ветра. Он положил меховую накидку сушиться у огня и сам присел рядом. Двигаясь, он не ощущал этого, но теперь осознал, как устал и замерз. Ему бы все равно пришлось здесь заночевать; вряд ли он успел бы спуститься вниз до темноты.

– Мне нравится думать, что я хороший хозяин, – Нил подкупил собак еще одной порцией требухи, потом разложил кашу по двум мискам.

– Ты знаешь, что я пришел тебя вернуть, – тихо сказал Питер.

– Знаю, – сказал Нил, и часть ожидаемой напряженности прокралась в его голос и позу. Он протянул Питер миску, оказавшуюся блаженно теплой. – Но, полагаю, у меня есть время до конца снегопада, чтобы убедить тебя этого не делать.

Они ели в неожиданно комфортном молчании. Обсуждать дела за едой считалось дурной приметой. Питер заметил, что Нил неплохо обустроил пещеру, сделав ее весьма комфортной для убежища беглеца. Здесь были матрасы, чтобы сидеть, гора шкур для спанья, тарелки и даже небольшой табурет у костра.

Но было ясно, что он не планировал задерживаться здесь надолго. У костра лежал недоделанный каркас для заплечного мешка из гибких ветвей ивы, и заметно было, что в пещере собирали вещи.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Питер, пока Нил чистил их миски свежим снегом.

Нил неверяще рассмеялся. 

– Словно я тебе сказал бы.

– Путешествовать в одиночку через перевал зимой… Нил, не делай этого. Это самоубийство.

– Оставаться тут – тоже, – не поворачиваясь, сказал Нил, и это повисло в воздухе между ними; взаимное осведомленность о том, зачем пришел сюда Питер. 

– Ты это сделал? – тихо спросил Питер.

Нил дернулся, как от удара.

– Нет.

– Тогда кто?

Долгое мгновение Нил колебался. Он все еще стоял в устье пещеры, освещенный отблесками костра силуэт на фоне заполненной снегом темноты снаружи. Питер не знал, что он собирается сделать – выбежать в метель, полуодетым и невооруженным? Наконец он сказал:

– Его зовут Фаулер.

– Я не знаю никого с таким именем.

– Он не отсюда. Я не знаю, зачем он пришел сюда. 

Питер осознал, что Нил дрожит. Снег, заносимый ветром снаружи, оседал на его волосах и плечах. В расширенных глазах отражался свет огня. Он не просто замерз; он заново переживал что-то.

Питер встал с места у огня и осторожно, как к дикому зверю, приблизился нему. Когда он коснулся плеча Нила, тот лихорадочно дернулся. Вблизи заметно было, как он побледнел. 

– Пойдем, – мягко сказал Питер. Он провел Нила к огню, усадил и набросил ему на плечи шкуру. – Расскажи, что случилось.

Запинаясь и спотыкаясь, Нил начал рассказ. Фаулер посетил их ферму осенью. У него были какие-то дела с отцом Кейт – Нил не знал, какие, – но старик умер два зимы назад, и основную работу на ферме теперь выполняли брат Кейт, его жена и дети, а также Нил и Кейт в их маленьком домике.

Но в это время уборка урожая была почти закончена, и брат Кейт повез свою семью на фестиваль, где собирались праздновать обитатели окрестных ферм и деревень. Питер и Эл тоже там были. Нил и Кейт остались, чтобы следить за скотом.

Питер без проблем понял недосказанное. Семья считала, что Кейт вышла замуж за кого-то куда ниже ее: бывшего вора без семьи и без фермы, не звено в социальной сети, но того, кто всегда будет обузой.

Но Кейт не видела его таким. Кейт была одной из немногих, кто знал его прошлое и готов был не обратить на это внимания.

У него не было никаких причин ее убивать, подумал Питер. Он видел, как люди дерутся и умирают из-за ненависти, ревности или кровной вражды. Но никогда – без причины.

– А что потом? – тихо спросил он, положив руку на плечо Нила.

– Не знаю. Я не знаю, что произошло и почему. Я весь день был на улице, чинил забор. Когда я вернулся вечером… – Нил втянул воздух и пару раз судорожно сглотнул. – Фаулер уже исчез, – наконец выдавил он, и его голос сорвался. – А Кейт была мертва.

Питер не знал, что делать; потом пробудился древний инстинкт, и он нерешительно обнял Нила за плечи, и, не ощутив сопротивления, притянул к себе, пока тело того вздрагивало от рыданий.

Питер задумался, был ли у Нила вообще шанс оплакать свою погибшую жену. Наверное, все его силы и внимание уходили на то, чтобы ускользнуть от преследователей и выжить в глуши с наступлением зимы. И ему даже не с кем было поговорить. 

А теперь перед ним Нил рассыпался на осколки.

Наконец вздрагивания прекратились, и он обмяк, привалившись к Питеру.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Питер, и это было правдой. – Я все равно должен задать тебе еще пару вопросов.

– Я знаю, – нетвердо отозвался Нил. Он вытер глаза и отстранился. – Я… рад был об этом поговорить, наверное? В каком-то смысле. Так она кажется менее… мертвой. 

– Мне сказали, что когда они вернулись, увидели тебя в ее крови, и ты забирал из дома ценности, – начал Питер.

Нил горько усмехнулся. 

– Так они сказали? Зачем мне обкрадывать дом, где я жил? Да и не так уж много у нас и было. Если бы я хотел что-нибудь взять, я бы просто взял. – Он сглотнул и снова потер глаза. – Нет, я брал то, что нужно, чтобы выжить. Я хотел отправиться за Фаулером. Вместо этого мне пришлось сбежать, и когда я смог начать искать его следы, они уже давно исчезли. Я понятия не имею, где он сейчас.

А родственникам Кейт осталось похоронить ее.

– Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить? – спросил Питер. – Кто-то, кто мог видеть тебя за работой, кто тоже видел Фаулера?

Нил покачал головой. 

– Мы были на ферме совсем одни. Я хотел позадавать вопросы – может, кто-то знал Фаулера или что у него были за дела с отцом Кейт, но, конечно, я не мог ни с кем поговорить.

Он встал и начал расхаживать по узкому пространству пещеры. Улегшиеся у огня собаки подняли головы, наблюдая за ним.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Питер.

– Не знаю. Уйти, видимо – какой у меня выбор. Я должен найти Фаулера, – его голос затвердел. – Перейти через горы. Потом… я не знаю.

– Если попытаешься перейти через горы в этом время года, ты погибнешь, – без обиняков заявил Питер.

– Люди путешествуют и зимой.

– Да – должны образом подготовленные, опытные путешественники, и не в одиночку.

Нил стиснул зубы, напрягся и отвернулся, глядя на падающий снег.

Питер вздохнул и на деревянных ногах поднялся со своего места у костра, чтобы снова оттащить Нила от холода и темноты – и из того холодного темного места, где заблудились его мысли. 

– Ложись спать. Метель кончится нескоро. Необязательно принимать решение сейчас.

***

Питера разбудили холодный сквозняк и возня собак. Он приподнял голову. Костер давно прогорел до углей, но снаружи все еще было темно. Причиной сквозняка оказалась откинутая со входа в пещеру шкура.

Нил исчез.

Питер подавил вздох и потянулся за меховой накидкой.

Снегопад перестал, и мир снаружи пещеры чуть заметно светился, девственная белизна снега собирала и отражала крохи света. Следы Нила четко и ясно отпечатались в снегу темными провалами по колено.

Длинные ноги Питера обеспечивали ему преимущество, и Нил ненадолго его опередил. Скоро он заметил знакомую фигуру, упрямо продирающуюся через снег. Нил не делал попыток замести следы, то есть знал, что Питер последует за ним. Это не казалось хорошим знаком.

– Нил?

Нил на мгновение остановился и повернулся. Было слишком темно, чтобы различить его лицо, хотя Питер видел блеск инея на капюшоне. 

– Полагаю, просить, чтобы ты просто меня отпустил – слишком много.

– Отпустить куда?

– Искать убийцу моей жены, – устало и терпеливо сказал Нил.

В тишине зимнего леса он казался Питеру совсем маленьким и одиноким.

– Я думал, мы согласились, что ты погибнешь, если попробуешь перейти через горы. – Питер ощутил мрачное подозрение. – Ты хочешь умереть?

– Нет! – огрызнулся Нил и, ссутулившись, повернулся к Питеру спиной.

Он не пытается намеренно себя убить, подумал Питер. Но кто сейчас стал бы винить его за пренебрежение собственной безопасностью? Здесь у него ничего не осталось, кроме людей, которые ненавидели его и считали убийцей. Если он погибнет в погоне за убийцей своей жены, это будет не самая худшая смерть. Питер мог представить, что сам поступил бы так же, случись что-нибудь с Эл.

Наверное, правильным было позволить Нилу уйти. Питер не верил, что он убил свою жену. Но… оставить его совсем одного в заснеженном лесу не казалось правильным.

– Позволь отвести тебя назад. Ты сможешь рассказать все старейшинам.

Нил неверяще, мрачно рассмеялся. 

– И кто мне поверит? Я весь день был один в поле. Меня никто не видел. И у меня нет семьи. Кто будет говорить за меня?

– Я, – сказал Питер.

Нил не издал ни звука, но опустил голову, съежившись как от боли.

***

Больше Нил не делал попыток уйти или сбежать, словно все сопротивление выветрилось из него. Питер не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо. Казалось, будто все дни страха и скорби наконец его нагнали. Он безучастно сидел в пещере, пока Питер тушил костер и собирал их вещи; тусклый серый день наконец наступил, проглядывая сквозь низкие облака, и Питер не хотел рисковать оказаться занесенными снегом, если погода еще ухудшится.

Питер прокладывал путь, собаки и тихий, подавленный Нил шли по его следам. 

– Ты поступил правильно, – сказал ему Питер во время краткой остановки на отдых.

Нил пожал плечами. 

– В любом случае это смерть, – тихо сказал он. – Если твоей совести от этого легче, почему нет.

– Ты не умрешь, – сказал Питер, желая больше верить в это сам. – Ты ее не убивал. Они выслушают и поверят.

Нил тихо сидел еще минуту, потом поднял голову. Под его глазами темнели синяки. 

– Ты мне веришь?

– Да, – сказал Питер. – Я веду тебя к себе домой. Я бы этого не сделал, если бы не верил.

Нил долго разглядывал его, с нечитаемым лицом. Когда они снова двинулись в путь, Питеру показалось, что Нил стал чуть меньше похож на сомнамбулу, чуть больше осознавал окружающий мир.

Они достигли фермы Питера и Эл, когда над снежными полями сгустилась сумеречная синева. В сумерках призывно сверкали огни дома. У Питера с Эл была маленькая ферма, всего несколько воспитанников и кузенов – достаточно людей, чтобы работать и охотиться, но недостаточно, чтобы создавать ощущение скученности.

Питер уже решил, что не будет обращаться с Нилом как с пленником, и, оказавшись внутри, он проследил, чтобы им обоим достались теплые места у дымящегося очага посреди общей большой комнаты дома. Перед обоими поставили горячее жаркое, и Эл ловко отклоняла попытки других членов семейства задавать вопросы.

Когда все улеглись спать – Нилу выделили место рядом с одним из младших кузенов – он рассказал Эл всю историю в относительной уединенности их шкур для сна.

– Какой ужас, – пробормотала она. – Даже представить не могу.

– Наверное, я идиот, что вернул его, – сказал Питер. – А может, что поверил ему – может, нам лучше спать с открытыми глазами, чтобы он нас всех не зарезал.

– Ты в это не веришь.

Питер вздохнул. 

– Нет. Не верю.

– Утром я пошлю детей начать собирать людей, – сказала Эл. – Нилу придется жить здесь, пока не смогут прийти старейшины.

И еще поговорит наедине со жрецами, поскольку Эл сама была жрицей. Питера предупреждали насчет женитьбы на ней – не то чтобы это было запрещено, но этих могущественных мужчин и женщин простые люди одновременно уважали и боялись. Было не принято, или, может, считалось дурной приметой подходить к ним слишком близко. Питер был рад, что не послушал - или бы упустил самую потрясающую женщину, какую встречал. Иногда у нее были свои секреты, но он мог сказать то же о себе.

Питер слегка нерешительно сказал: 

– Я сказал Нилу, что буду говорить за него. 

Это были не просто слова; он предложил Нилу свою поддержку и поддержку своего дома, подразумевая, что они будут отвечать за него, если его признают невиновным. А вина Нила легко могла утянуть их за собой, поскольку семья отвечает за действия своих родичей.

– Я тебя поддержу, – тихо, но твердо сказала Эл.

После этого она так долго молчала, что Питер уже посчитал, что она уснула, на наконец она сказала:

– Если старейшины нас не послушают, мы можем попросить богов проявить свою волю.

Суд испытанием. Питера передернуло от одной мысли подвергнуть Нила такому. Если человек выживал, значит, боги изъявили свою волю, и человек считался невиновным.

Боги редко принимали такое решение. Живя с Эл, Питер знал, почему; из-за невероятно ядовитого растения, которое входило в церемониальный напиток участников испытания. Чтобы выжить, действительно требовалось чудо.

***

Шторм прошел, и на улице слегка потеплело, растопив большую часть снега. Жизнь на ферме шла своим чередом: полудикий скот и свиньи кормились в подлеске под присмотром детей и собак, а остальные домочадцы занималась обычными зимними делами – чинили заборы и латали крыши, дубили шкуры, мастерили инструменты и латали одежду, занимались множеством рутинных дел, из которых и состоит жизнь.

Сперва Нил выказывал мало интереса к общению, говорил мало и отвечал на любой вопрос односложными репликами. Но он готов был выполнять поручаемые ему задания, и постепенно он, как замерзший мир, начал оттаивать. Сначала Питер заметил это с детьми – они интересовались им, а он, хотя мало разговаривал, никогда их не прогонял. Он здорово умел мастерить и был бесконечно терпелив, когда чинил их игрушки или делал новые из обрывков кожи и кусков дерева.

И так, постепенно, он втягивался в жизнь маленького сообщества фермы. В первые дни он никогда не улыбался, но время шло, и Питер всё чаще замечал, как он подпевает бригаде, латающей крыши, или смеется чьей-то шутке у ночного костра.

И, что важнее, казалось, что и все остальные начали принимать _его_ , больше считая не подозрительным чужаком с опасной репутацией, но надежным членом сообщества.

Иногда Питер все равно сомневался в своем решении и надеялся, что не допустил ошибки. Он не был жрецом, слышавшим богов; он не был старейшиной, полагающимся на жизненный опыт. Он был просто человеком, который принял решение в основном из сочувствия, а не на основе глубоких размышлений и мудрости. Если он ошибался, его семья за это заплатит.

Но чем дольше Нил оставался с ними, тем больше он тоже казался частью семьи.

***

Когда погода улучшилась, день, которого Питер не ждал, наконец настал.

Они собрались в одном из священных мест, на холме, окруженном кольцом деревянных столбов, на расстоянии дня пути от фермы Питера и Эл. Они разбили лагерь у подножья холма. Семья Кейт уже была там, расположившись с другой стороны холма. В следующие несколько дней подтянулись еще люди. Несмотря на серьезный повод, в воздухе царило праздничное оживление. 

В присутствии стольких людей, большей частью враждебно к нему настроеных, Нил снова замкнулся, разговаривая только, когда к нему обращались; его взгляд потух, а улыбка исчезла. Питер внимательно следил за ним; если Нил и попытается сбежать, то теперь. И Питер не был уверен, что не стоит ему позволить. А может, и подтолкнуть.

Он поговорил об этом с Эл. Она покачала головой. 

– Если он сбежит сейчас, это будет доказательством его вины. Ему придется убегать всю жизнь.

– Это лучше, чем смерть.

Хотя для кого-то вроде Нила, по природе общительного и дружелюбного, быть обреченным на жизнь в бегах и остракизм… возможно, смерть была бы лучше.

– Доверься богам, – тихо сказала Эл и подмигнула ему.

Питер не был уверен, что доверяет богам, но точно знал, что доверяет своей жене.

***

В ночь суда Эл облачилась в церемониальные одежды, которые принесла с собой. Она делала это в одиночестве; никому, даже Питеру, не позволялось наблюдать за перевоплощением из обычной женщины в глас богов.

И, как всегда, у него что-то резко кольнуло в груди, когда она вышла из тьмы к костру в центр круга, с разрисованным лицом и головным убором из оленьих рогов. Она больше не выглядела собой и глядела сквозь не него, а не на него. Она и не была больше собой, он знал. Теперь в ней жили боги.

Двое братьев Кейт говорили за погибшую, и шестеро местных старейшин выстроились пред костром. Питер встал позади Нила, который стоял на коленях со свободно связанными полоской кожи руками, голый до пояса в прохладном воздухе поздней зимы. Он был бледен и молчал, не сводя глаз не то с костра, не то с чего-то позади, что видел только он.

Вне деревянного круга ждали остальные; друзья, семьи и соседи обвиняемого и жертвы, которые станут свидетелями всему, что произойдет здесь. Питер участвовал раньше в подобных собраниях, и знал смесь возбуждения и страха, витавшие над толпой. Происходящее здесь являлось поровну зрелищным спортом и священным долгом.

Старший брат Кейт рассказал их историю, как ее уже слышал Питер. Вернувшись на ферму, они обнаружили мертвую Кейт и покрытого ее кровью Нила. Насколько им было известно, Кейт и Нил были на ферме одни.

Потом Питер шагнул вперед и рассказал историю так, как Нил рассказал ему. Они смотрели угрюмо; казалось, они ему не поверили. И он понимал, почему. Никто не видел, что произошло. Он сам не мог сказать внятно, почему так уверен в невиновности Нила, но чем больше он узнавал его за предыдущие дни, тем больше убеждался, что Нил не мог совершить того, в чем его обвиняли.

Но старейшины должны были рассматривать благополучие всех, не одного человека. Жизнь зависела от способности людей доверять друг другу; доверять своим соседям и другим людям, живущим под одной крышей. Пока сомнения оставались, Нил будет нарушать жизнь сообщества.

 _Но он не такой_ , хотелось ему сказать. _Он жил с нами много дней. Дети любят его. Он добрый и дружелюбный. Он не такой, как вы считаете._

Говорящий от лица старейшин взял слово. Питер слышал только обрывки фраз. _Нельзя снова доверять… угроза сообществу… изгнание…_

С дальней стороны костра раздался голос Эл, негромкий, но неуловимо властный. 

– Старейшины сказали свое слово и назвали тебя убийцей. Но если ты уверен в своей невиновности перед лицом богов, ты можешь выбрать испытание.

Нил глянул мимо костра на Эл, на ее не выражающее никаких эмоций лицо гласа бога и на миску в ее руках. 

– Я выбираю испытание, – почти без дрожи в голосе сказал он.

Эл, не колеблясь, шагнула вперед, и Питер задумался, не говорили ли об этом его жена и Нил заранее. Или, может, он просто в нее верил. Питер не думал, что он верил в богов.

А может, ему просто нечего было терять.

В раскрашенной деревянной миске до середины плескалась маслянистая черная жидкость. Питер видел, что этот напиток делает с людьми, и ему пришлось накрыть одну руку другой, чтобы не дать себе выбить ее из рук Нила. Но Нил выпил все до дна и скорчил гримасу, опуская миску. 

Эл забрала ее и шагнула назад, возвращаясь на край круга.

Нил опустил голову, волосы упали ему на лицо. Питер пытался не вспоминать последний раз, когда он видел испытание: обвиняемый убийца забился в конвульсиях, у него пошла пена изо рта и он умер в агонии с до неузнаваемости искаженным лицом.

_Нужно было позволить ему сбежать._

Нил издал тихий невнятный звук, согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на подмороженную землю. Спазмы продолжали сотрясать его, так что он едва успевал глотнуть воздуха. Желудок Питера сочувственно содрогнулся.

Но это отличалось от ранее виденных им испытаний. Нила тошнило, но он не бился в агонии и не задыхался. После еще одного приступа он, казалось, расслабился, прижавшись к земле щекой и тяжело дыша.

Питер глянул на Эл. Она наблюдала бесстрастно, ничем себя не выдавая.

Прошло какое-то время, когда тишина прерывалась только тяжелым дыханием Нила да тихим перешептыванием в толпе. Старейшины тихо совещались. Их представитель вышел вперед и повернул лицо Нила к костру. Нил прищурился от света, одна его щека была перемазана грязью и закашлялся.

– Он выжил. Боги изъявили свою волю. Освободите его.

Старший брат Кейт рванулся вперед. Питер и другие остановили его. 

– Это уловка, ложь! – зарычал он.

– Боги не врут, – спокойно сказала Эл.

 _Нет_ , подумал Питер, глядя на нее, _но люди – врут._

Но суд был завершен, старейшины удовлетворены гласом богов. Родственник Кейт увел ее брата, кидая мрачные взгляды через плечо на оставшихся у костра. Пусть старейшины остались удовлетворены доказательством невиновность Нила, но Питер не исключал возможности, что его семье объявят кровную месть.

Что ж, чему быть, того не миновать. 

Острым каменным ножом он разрезал веревки на руках Нила и помог ему встать. Нил шатался и едва стоял на ногах, на голой груди блестел пот, несмотря на морозный ночной воздух.

– Это было неприятно, – шепотом выдавил он. Его голова свесилась Питеру на плечо.

Питер повел его прочь от костра, поддерживая большую часть его веса. 

– Ты свободен, – сказал он, пытаясь это осознать. Казалось, словно что-то глубоко внутри него расслабляется, пытаясь приспособиться к новому взгляду на мир.

Нил какое-то время молчал, в основном сосредоточившись на том, чтобы передвигать ноги. 

– Я не знаю, что делать, – наконец еле слышно признался он. – Мне некуда идти.

– Нет, есть, – сказал ему Питер. Нил молчал – не то слишком потрясенный, не то просто на грани обморока, сложно сказать.

Он уложил Нила на кровать в их палатке, и посидел с ним, и убрал за ним, когда его снова стошнило. В конце концов Нил выпил немного воды и уснул.

Эл вернулась под утро, в обычной одежде и без ритуальной раскраски; мокрые волосы падали ей на спину. 

– Он спит, – тихо сказал Питер, когда она склонилась над Нилом. Он вышел на улицу, и она последовала за ним на холод самого темного времени ночи. Над их головами сияли звезды. Заря еще не начинала золотить небо.

– Семья Кейт ушла, – сказала Эл. – Я встретила их по пути.

– Куда они пошли?

– В сторону дома, – сказала она, и он расслабился. Проблемы еще могут проявиться, но не прямо сейчас. 

Эл наклонилась, раздувая костер. 

– Как Нил?

– Думаю, с ним все будет в порядке, – сказал Питер. Хотя они были одни, он не смел добавлять: _Но ты это и так знала._

Он присел рядом с ней. Он всегда принимал испытания за чистую монету, никогда не задумываясь о том, что это руки смертных – руки жрецов – собирают травы и готовят зелье. Стремление знать правду боролось с осторожностью, и наконец любопытство победило.

– Как часто это – то, что произошло сегодня – происходит?

Ее легкая улыбка ответила сама за себя.

– Так, значит, это жрецы решают, кто виновен и кто невиновен, а не боги.

Эл покачала головой. 

– Боги говорят через нас, дорогой – через наши сердца и руки. Кто может возразить, что они не шепчут нам правду, если мы прислушаемся? Разве они не шепчут тебе?

Он ничего не мог возразить, поскольку это была правда. Для глубины его убежденности, что Нил не совершал убийства, тоже не существовало никаких причин. Он просто это знал.

– В конце концов, старейшины – просто мужчины и женщины, – сказала Эл. – Как и мы. Иногда они ошибаются, и нам приходится говорить за невиновных – или наказывать виновных.

 _А вы тоже иногда ошибаетесь?_ хотелось ему спросить, но он не мог заставить себя это сделать.

Он не мог придумать, как бы она могла поступить по-другому. И не мог сожалеть о том, что она это сделала.

***

Прошло два дня, прежде чем Нил смог путешествовать; трудное время, когда он уже достаточно оправился, чтобы скучать и лезть на стенку, но еще недостаточно (по мнению Эл) для долгого пути домой.

Питер подолгу с ним сидел – кроме моментов, когда сам начинал лезть на стенку и отправлялся куда-то поохотиться. Постоянное наблюдение было обусловлено отчасти тем, что в первый день выздоровления он застал Нила разрезающим палатку на полоски и связывающим их вместе; он получил какое-то запутанное объяснение – якобы местным детям нужна была сеть, чтобы что-то там поймать – но в основном Питер понял, что за скучающим Нилом нужен глаз да глаз. А отчасти тем, что он волновался, что родичи Кейт могут вернуться и завершить начатое.

Но еще ему правда _нравился_ Нил, и нравилось проводить с ним время, и его очаровывали изменения в Ниле после суда. Пусть он все еще был болен и слаб, но в нем чувствовалась легкость, какой Питер прежде не видел. Словно с его плеч сняли тяжелый груз. И хотя сил у него пока хватало только чтобы ненадолго сесть, а потом ему приходилось снова лечь, в нем ощущалась игривость, которой не было прежде.

 _Он счастлив_ , подумал Питер. _Так выглядит Нил, когда счастлив._

Да, на нем все еще лежала тень, которая могла не исчезнуть никогда. Его жена была мертва, и Питер знал, что с этим грузом ему придется жить до конца дней; он не мог даже представить, как сам бы отреагировал на смерть Эл. Но казалось, словно Нил ходил по черте меж двух миров с тех пор, как Питер его знал, и наконец сделал первый робкий шаг через невидимую дверь; из мира серых красок горечи и мести – на солнечный свет.

И солнце действительно светило в день, когда они свернули лагерь и направились домой. Ради Нила они шли медленно, и когда подошли к хребту, с которого виднелась ферма, уже сгущались сумерки. Питеру вспомнился прошлый раз, когда они возвращались сюда, когда Нил был его пленником, а сам он понятия не имел, что случился дальше и поступил ли он правильно.

А теперь Нил шел позади него как свободный человек.

– Для тебя тут всегда найдется место, пока ты этого хочешь, – тихо сказал ему Питер, пока они спускались к дому. Эл ушла вперед, и до них доносились отдаленные голоса, приветствовавшие ее. – Нам всегда пригодятся лишние руки.

– И лишний рот, – заметил Нил, но он улыбался. Потом улыбка медленно пропала, и он сказал: – Знаешь, Фаулер все еще где-то там.

– Знаю, – сказал Питер.

– Я его найду. Когда погода улучшится.

– Мы найдем.

– Мы? – быстро, пораженно глянул на него Нил.

Питер не видел особых причин повторять.

– Мы почти пришли; думаешь, сумеем добраться домой до заката?

Нил улыбнулся самому себе, и его усталые шаги чуть ускорились, направляясь к свету и теплу.

End.


End file.
